


What he wanted!

by galaxybaby_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dean and seamus are just adorable, Fluff, I CANT HANDLE THE CUTE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybaby_xoxo/pseuds/galaxybaby_xoxo
Summary: Dean comes home from a bad day at work and how could it get worse... He's soaked!Basically fluffy cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm trying to improve. 
> 
> I don't normally write but I though why the hell not - you know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean came back home exhausted and drenched through. His new job was a thrilling enterprise but it didn't half make him tired and stressed. Yes, it was the job he had wanted since he was younger and he was lucky he had it. Unfortunately the rain was perilous and it soaked him to the bone. All the artist wanted was a nice cuppa and a hug from the people he loved most.

As he walked in thorough the door to his small house he rented with his husband, he put his wet shoes by the door, hanging up his coat to dry by the heater, and walked through to the kitchen to put the kettle on. 'Maybe Shay would want one too' he thought as he set out two cups on the counter. Where was he anyway?

As the kettle clicked to show that is had boiled he collected two teabags, one for each cup, and poured the water into the cups; not forgetting to add two sugars for Seamus. Bloody sweet tooth.(Dean had remembered saying once that he was already sweet enough but like Seamus would listen - all he did was give Dean a toothy grin and continued to drink his tea.) Dean though with a fond smile gracing his lips. He remembered the first conversation they had about his raging sugar addiction in 6th year at Hogwarts - such a stubborn git. Though in reality he hasn't changed. But that's one of the reasons why Dean loved him so. 

As the tea slowly turn the right colour he took them out went to the fridge and grabbed the milk. Gradually pouring in the milk to both cups, he remembered the time of day and got a plastic cup out of the cupboard above his head. The cupboard Shay always complained was 'too high for him to reach' and 'why did he have to put all the cups right at the top?' Placing the plastic cup down on the counter top, filled it half way before putting the milk back in the fridge. He placed the plastic cup in the microwave for half a minute to heat it to the right temperature. 

He doesn't know how he did it but he managed to carry all three cups into the front room and placed them on the coffee table in the centre. As he was about to call for his husband, he turned his head to see the cutest thing he had ever layed eyes upon. There on there black, worn sofa sat a sleeping Seamus and in his arm was there little girl. A 4 year old who they named Keva or as his husband would call her Caoimhe in Gaelic which meant Gentle, beautiful and precious. Which their girl definitely was. She was mixed race and had such beautiful hair that twirled in just the right way. Their baby girl was adorable and Dean couldn't get enough of the view.

So use to muggle technology he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and took several photos - just to remember how beautiful his princess and his lover were. He knew this already but he sometimes needed reminding of how great his life was when work got tough. 

"Are yeh gonna stand there and just take pictures or are yeh gonna join me you big oaf." Seamus rasped, sleep present in his voice. Dean chuckled, took one last picture with Shay smiling towards the camera phone and joined his husband and their daughter on the worn sofa. Placing and arm around Seamus' shoulders, Dean kissed his forehead and then placed a gentle kiss on his daughters' as well.

"I made tea." Dean murmured. The boy next to him just shook his head and replied, "Well it's gonna have to get cold then, I'm to comfortable to move." Dean just shook his head and grinned. 

Around 20 minutes later the girl on Shay's lap started to wake. "Da, is that Daddy?"  
"Yes it is princess, did mean old Daddy wake yeh?" Seamus asked running his hands over her hair. Keva shook here head and rubbed her eyes, asking if she could have a glass of milk.  
"If you look behind you sweet heart you will see the milk you wanted appear as if by magic..!" Dean said enthusiastically. Quickly she turned and just as her daddy said there was a warm glass of milk waiting for her. Seamus giggled at the sight before him and shook his head knowingly. Quickly she got up, placed a kiss on her Daddy's cheek and then placed one on her Da's cheek and when to get the milk. 

Dean couldn't believe his luck. This was the life he had always wanted. A loving husband, a sweet little angle for a daughter and a perfect home to come back to.

Suddenly he got shaken awake, "Yeh sleepy head, come help me put Caoimhe to bed." Slowly he stood, grabbed Seamus' hand and smiled at the girl in his husband's arms. "I think daddy need more sleep then meh Da." she giggled. "Yeh know what, I think yeh right princess!"

As Keva slowly drifted off to sleep, both Seamus and Dean made their way to their bed. "You know I love you right?" Dean asked. "Of course yeh wanker, now get to bed!" He smiled and they fell asleep together in each others arms full of joy and happiness. 

Yep this was the life Dean had wanted and he got it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was going to be a cat but then my mind got carried away then this happened !!
> 
> Please comment what you thought... I don't write often because I think I can't. Your comments will be appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me! <3


End file.
